Bedtime Stories!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall decides to tell Logan a bedtime story. For the Semi Official One Shot Day 2013!


**Semi Official BTR One Shot Day is here already! Thank you soooo much for asking me to participate in this! I'm honored :) **

***Kendall is 5 in this and Logan is 4. Carlos and James are both 6. They are all brother and Mama Knight is their mother***

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Kendall, I'm going to need your help tonight. James and Carlos are both sick and I'll be taking care of them. Do you think you can get Logan ready for bed while I check their temperatures?" Mama Knight asked.

Kendall looked up at his mother with wide eyes. He had never felt so grown-up or proud, "Sure!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Mama Knight grinned, heading for James and Carlos' bedroom.

Kendall smiled and went to look for Logan. He found the little boy sitting on the couch in his pajamas holding a book to his chest. The blonde noticed tears trickle down his baby brother's face. His instincts instantly kicked in, sending him towards the couch and right next to Logan. The brunette hugged onto Kendall's arm and nuzzled his face into the warm fabric of his shirt's sleeve.

"What's wrong, Logie?"

Logan sniffled before looking towards his big brother, "I can't read the book, Kenny."

Kendall sighed, "That's 'cause you haven't been in school yet. I can read it for you."

Logan nodded eagerly, "Can you please, Kenny? Pretty please?"

"Of course! It can be a bedtime story." Kendall decided.

Logan beamed and crawled over closer to Kendall, snuggling up on his lap. Kendall giggled and took the book from his baby brother so he could see the words better…yet, it didn't help very much. He tried his best to remember what he had learned in Kindergarten the past week, though it had escaped his mind…I mean, it was the weekend after all.

"Logie." Kendall sighed, "I dunno how to read."

Logan let out a small whimper, "But I really wanted to hear a story."

The blonde's eyes lit up light bulbs as he grinned widely, "I can make up a story to tell you!"

"Okay." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Kendall began.

_Once upon a time…there was…hmm…there was a little boy who lived in a big huge castle!_

"Can the castle be blue, Kenny? I love the color blue."

_His castle was really magical looking and it was blue! The little boy who lived there was a knight and he had a very important job—_

"Like our last name?" Logan asked, being confused.

Kendall laughed, "No, Logie Bear. A knight is someone who is super strong and cool and they protect castles."

"Ohh…"

_So the knight was on a mission. He found out that there was a big scary dragon coming after their kingdom, and he knew he had to keep it safe. _

"Kenny!" Logan gasped, "You never told me what the Knight's name was."

"His name can be…Smitty!" Kendall decided. Logan laughed; he knew his brother loved that name even though it sounded very silly.

"He's Sir Knight Smitty!" Logan said in between giggles.

Kendall nodded and smiled, "That sounds so…so…knight-ly! Now let me finish my story…no more interruptions."

_The knight knew that the dragon might hurt the princess and the prince…and maybe the king and queen too, and he couldn't let that happen, because it'd be really bad. He took out his sword and looked around to make sure that the dragon…_

"Bernard." Logan spoke up.

"Huh?"

"The dragon's name is gonna be Bernard because I have a pet dragon named Bernard."

"No you don't! Mama wouldn't ever let a dragon into the house." Kendall bellyached.

"I know!" Logan called back. His voice became a whisper, "He's imaginary…but don't tell him because it might hurt his feelings."

"Oh…okay." Kendall said in a hushed tone, "I won't tell him."

_Where was I? Oh! So the dragon wasn't anywhere in sight, but Smitty still kept looking for him. He needed to do his job and he wouldn't if he let a dragon sneak into the castl—_

This time, Kendall was interrupted by snores, rather than the chattering of his brother. He smiled and put his hand out to grab a throw blanket from the other side of the couch. He tugged it over his baby brother and himself before mumbling "night, Logie" into the raven-haired-boy's ear.

Story telling was difficult, and Kendall couldn't see how some writers did this for a job. All that thinking made him exhausted, and just like Logan, the blonde was out like a light in mere seconds. The two looked awfully adorable all cozied up on the couch like that, so when Mrs. Knight spotted them, she kept quiet. She didn't want to wake them when they looked at peaceful. She flicked off the light and headed for her bed now, knowing that she could use some sleep as well.

"Kenny." Logan whispered.

"Mmm?"

"You never finished the story." Logan sighed.

"Logie…'m tired! Go back to sleep." Kendall whined.

Logan giggled, "Nighty night, Kenny."

**Sorry if I'm a little "rusty". I haven't written anything BTR related in ages! Hopefully that'll change once I find some good ideas :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


End file.
